


A Little Fun

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex, male/male kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: The boys go shopping with you, but they’re bored out of their minds. They decide to have a little fun.





	A Little Fun

“You know I hate this, right?” Bucky grumbled. He sagged against the back of the chair he was sitting in, mumbling under his breath.

“Yes, love,” you giggled. “I know how much you hate shopping. You didn’t have to come.”

Steve appeared at your elbow, chuckling low in the back of his throat. “I told him that he better unless he wanted to miss all the fun.”

“What fun?” Bucky muttered, squinting at Steve, frowning.

“Here, the salesperson sent these back with me.” Steve handed you a stack of clothes.

“I’m going to try these on,” you said. “You two stay here and try not to cause any trouble.” You slipped into the dressing room and closed the door behind you, grinning at the sight of the two men sitting side by side. Steve had his hand on Bucky’s knee and his mouth pressed to his ear, saying something you couldn’t hear. 

You tried on a couple of the outfits the salesperson had sent in with Steve. You put aside what you didn’t like and grabbed one of the dresses. You’d just pulled it over your head when you heard the door open and two pairs of blue eyes met yours in the full-length mirror.

“What are you two doing in here?” you hissed. “Go wait out there.” 

You reached for the door, but a huge hand above your head held it closed, stopping you from opening it. You turned around to find Steve standing right behind you, his cerulean blue eyes staring into yours, his body inches from yours, so close you could feel the heat rolling off of him.

“Hold on a minute, doll,” he growled. He took another step closer, one hand on your hip, the other still resting against the door above your head. He leaned down and kissed you, his lips barely brushing against yours.

“We don’t want to wait out there,” Steve purred, glancing at Bucky leaning against the wall beside him. “I think we’d both rather be in here with you.” He traced a finger down your cheekbone to your chin, holding it between two fingers. “It’s tedious and boring sitting around out there. We want to be here with you, maybe have a little fun.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. These two would be the death of you someday, but Jesus Christ, what a way to go. Some days you half expected to wake up from what had to be the most incredible dream ever or maybe you’d slipped into one of those alternate realities that Strange talked about. After all, how had you gotten lucky enough to snag not one but two super soldiers and have both of them love you?

“What if someone hears us?” you whispered.

“We’ll be really, really quiet,” Bucky murmured right next to your ear, making you jump, your eyes popping open. “Besides, Stevie asked that nice lady helping you for a little bit of privacy.”

Steve pulled you into his arms, moving you away from the door, while Bucky flipped the lock. Steve kissed you, his hands in your hair, holding you close. He swung you around, walking you back until you hit a hard wall of muscle. Bucky rested his hands on your hips, tugging you back against him as he leaned against the wall beside the mirror, your body flush against his. He pushed your hair off your neck, tipped your head to the side, and then his lips were on your neck, sucking, licking, biting.

Together they pulled the dress you’d tried on over your head, Bucky tossing it aside. Once the dress was off, Steve ran his hands up your sides, cupping your lace-clad breasts in his hands. He bent over and took one in his mouth, sucking the nipple through the fabric of your bra, your back arching, pushing it into his mouth. 

Bucky unhooked your bra, sliding it down your arms, while Steve dropped to his knees in front of you, plastering your inner thighs with warm, wet kisses as he pulled your matching underwear off. Bucky’s hands were everywhere, drifting over your breasts and down your stomach, his mouth laying claim to your neck, shoulders, and eventually your mouth.

Steve’s fingers were buried in your pussy, his tongue flicking against your clit, your legs quivering, goosebumps rising to the surface of your skin, desire pooling deep in your gut.

“Jesus, Buck, she’s so wet,” Steve groaned.

Your hips bucked involuntarily and warm heat rushed through you. Bucky impatiently kneaded your breasts and sucked at your collarbone, his fingers twisting your nipples until they ached in the best way possible and you were squirming in his arms, desperate for more.

“Hold her still, Buck,” Steve growled, his tongue slipping into you alongside his fingers.

Bucky’s arm slid around your waist, easily lifting you so you were resting on his thighs and Steve was right beneath you, one hand on your knee, pushing your legs open, the other on your ass, pulling you close as he buried his face between your thighs.

You slapped a hand over your mouth, the fingers of the other hand digging into Bucky’s flesh arm, your entire body alight with intense pleasure as you become lost in the orgasm brought on by Steve’s mouth and Bucky’s hands on your body.

Steve’s tongue and fingers were buried in your pussy, Bucky was tugging roughly at your nipples and he was sucking deep bruises on the back of your neck under your hair, your hips rocking, grinding down on Steve’s fingers, holding on to Bucky’s arm, your head thrown back, eyes squeezed closed, the sensations racing through you almost too much to handle. You came with a muffled cry, your entire body trembling. Steve didn’t let up and neither did Bucky, the two of them working together to push you higher and harder until you weren’t sure you could take anymore.

You fell back against Bucky as Steve rose to his feet, smiling widely. He pulled you out of Bucky’s arms and into his, kissing you, the scent and taste of you strong on his lips. You gasped with need, gripping him tight, desperate to keep him close to you. You could hear Bucky behind you, fabric rustling as he pulled something from his pocket, and then his chest was pressed against your back, one hand sliding over your ass, caressing it, kneading it gently with his long fingers.

“Deep breath,” Bucky whispered heatedly, his lips pressed to your ear.

You did as he said, drawing in a deep breath. You heard the snap of a lid opening and closing, then Bucky’s warm, wet finger brushed over your tight hole, massaging it carefully, before slipping it in just to the first knuckle. You whimpered quietly.

“Okay?” he murmured, not moving as he waited for your reply.

You took another deep breath, closed your eyes, and nodded. Bucky waited for a heartbeat, letting you adjust to the pressure before he began pumping his finger slowly in and out, whispering soft, encouraging words to you as he carefully opened you up.

“You’re such a boy scout,” Steve chuckled. “Always prepared.”

“Shut up and kiss me, jerk,” Bucky growled.

Steve leaned over you and kissed Bucky, their stubbled chins brushing against your shoulder, then Steve’s hands were roaming over your hot, sweaty body, and he was kissing you, hot, openmouthed, brain-numbing kisses. He kissed a line down your throat and over your collarbone, then he took your breast in his mouth, biting the nipple, tugging it between his teeth. You relaxed, giving yourself over to the sensations that were setting every nerve ending on fire. You rocked your hips, pushing back onto Bucky’s finger, moaning as he worked another inside of you, holding Steve’s waist in order to keep yourself upright.

“Such a good girl,” Bucky whispered. “So good, doll.” He continued pumping and twisting his fingers, working you open, his arm around your waist, his lips ghosting over your shoulders.

Steve’s hand slid down your stomach and between your legs, two fingers sliding easily into your pussy, moving in rhythm with Bucky’s. His mouth on yours swallowed your moans of desire.

You yanked open the front of Steve’s pants and wrapped your hand around his cock, drawing a hiss from the super soldier. His hips flexed, his cock sliding through your fisted hand, the tip dripping with pre-come. You stroked him roughly, the kiss between you deepening.

“Fuck me,” you hissed as both Steve and Bucky simultaneously inserted another finger into you, moving in that eerily similar way they had, both of them stroking you faster and harder, getting you ready. It wasn’t long before you were begging them to take you.

Bucky’s thick length pressed against your back as he pulled his fingers free and coated himself with lube before lifting you a little bit and easing his cock inside of you, slowly, a fraction of an inch at a time. He leaned against the wall as you pushed back against him, taking him deeper, crying out softly, your back arching as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He pressed a warm kiss to the center of your back as he eased in, groaning as he slid into your tight heat.

Steve was still caressing you, massaging your clit as Bucky entered you from behind. He stepped between Bucky’s spread legs, three fingers deep in your pussy, his other hand roughly kneading your breast. He kissed you as Bucky thrust into you, nibbling tenderly at your lips.

“Ready, doll?” he murmured, his breath mingling with yours.

You nodded and wrapped your hand around the back of Steve’s neck, tugging him closer so you could brush a kiss across his lips. Steve lined himself up with your entrance, his hands on your waist just below Bucky’s. As Bucky pulled out, Steve pushed in, hard and fast, filling you completely, both men guiding you, lifting you off of Steve, pushing you back onto Bucky.

You rocked back and forth, caught between the two men, moving in perfect synchronicity, Bucky pulling out as Steve pushed in, faster and faster, Steve slamming into you, then Bucky, then Steve, Bucky and Steve, Bucky and Steve, until you were nothing but a mass of unbelievable sensations, completely taken by the two men, unsure where one ended and the other began. Every thrust buried them deeper inside of you, every movement sent a spasm of pure pleasure careening through you. You were gasping and moaning, barely holding back your screams of pleasure due to the double assault to your senses. Rough, calloused hands tugged at you from both sides and you were more than willing to give yourself over to it, able to do nothing more than go along for the ride.

You were shaking, trembling from head to toe, right on the edge, one hand clasped around Steve’s neck, the fingers of your other hand twisted together with Bucky’s hand at your side, the push and pull from the two men dragging you down into a dark abyss of intense pleasure. Steve’s hand on your breast, his fingers plucking at the nipple, was what finally pushed you over the edge, the orgasm exploding through you, indescribable feelings blasting through you, your vision going black, an obscene moan escaping you.

But it didn’t end there, the boys kept moving, fucking you through your orgasm, both of them now deep inside of you, moving in unison. Bucky came first, his hips stuttering as he slammed into you one last time, grunting in pleasure. He slipped out of you, but kept his hands on you, holding you as Steve continued to thrust, pulling your hips down to meet his, thrusting harder and faster until he tensed, the veins in his arms standing out in stark contrast to his taut muscles. He groaned as he came, his cock pulsing and twitching.

You fell forward into Steve’s arms, drawing a low chuckle from him as he stumbled back a few steps. He held you as your knees buckled, the emotions overwhelming you. He slid to the floor, strong arms wrapped around you. Bucky appeared at your side, pushing your hair out of your face while Steve peppered your cheeks with soft kisses. You were spent, exhausted, satisfied in the best way. You closed your eyes, sighing in contentment, listening to the Bucky moving around the room, gathering your clothes and putting himself back together. He pulled you out of Steve’s arms into his and together, they helped you get your clothes back on, fussing over you in a way only they could.

Bucky crouched in front of you. “Can we go now?” he asked, his head tipped to one side, a pleading look on his face. “I need a beer.”

You giggled, held out your hands, and let them pull you to your feet. Five minutes later you’d gathered your potential purchases and taken them to the register. You had to hold back your laughter when the girl behind the register blushed and refused to make eye contact with you, stammering and stuttering her way through your transaction. You didn’t fail to notice the looks from just about everyone in the store and you knew that they were completely aware of what had been happening in that dressing room. Not that you cared.

Once your purchases were paid for, Steve grabbed the bag and slung an arm around your shoulder while Bucky slipped his around your waist and pressed a kiss to your temple. You let them lead you out of the store, all eyes on the three of you.


End file.
